Arangements have been made to obtain biochemical and hematological data (SMA-12, SMA-6 and hematology series) routinely collected on admission for 200 male patients as follows: 1) 100 male patients with inflammatory bowel syndrome (i.e. ulcerative colitis and Crohns disease); and 2) 100 male alcoholics. Routinely asked clinical drinking history information and chemistry data is being collected and sent without patients identification for use in studying the relationship of blood chemistries to inflammatory bowel syndrome and alcoholism. The latter may allow physicians to identify whether a patient is alcoholic or has inflammatory bowel syndrome on the basis of routine blood tests.